


A Knightley's Suspicions

by tkdgrl223



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Jane Austen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mr. Knightley has had his suspicions about Frank and Jane, Secret Relationship, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to Frank and Jane's arrival in Highbury that culminate in confirmation of Mr. Knightley's suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Conversation with Mr. Weston

“Weymouth, Frank writes. He’s visiting the seaside with some friends. It is nice to hear that his aunt can spare him enough for that.” the childless father says, sounding more bitter than intended, but disappointed nonetheless. “He writes of parties, while crowded, they are packed with handsome young ladies. Have you not thought of visiting town for a season George?” 

Since his engagement to Miss. Taylor, Mr. Weston has become increasingly interested in Mr. Knightley’s personal affairs.

“I have spent a month or two in London during the season. I will admit to finding the ladies amenable and accomplished, none have tempted by thoughts towards matrimony, as of yet.” Mr.Knightley plainly states. Mr. Weston does not push any further, at least not today.


	2. The Bates' Visit to Hartfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. and Ms. Bates have come to Hartfield to share Jane's latest letter.

“Weymouth, Jane writes. Colonel Campbell, his wife, Miss Campbell, Mr. Dixon, who is Miss Campbell’s betrothed, and herself you see have decided to go to the seaside for the season. Colonel Campbell has been most generous, taking Jane along. For now she to be chaperone Miss Campbell until the wedding. Jane does enjoy the fresh air must admittedly. She writes here that she finds her health and spirits improved. But of course, I always ask, she writes of the many parties she attends. Filled with quite a few gentlemen who have been taken by her, but she says no offers as of yet.” Ms. Bates continues on for half an hour. 

Mr. Knightley tries to listen, but he is far more entranced with his contest with Emma. It has long be a habit of Emma’s to curl her hair around her finger, then draw it across her lip while she makes faces. The rest of the room oblivious to the childish games going on between the two lifelong friends, Mr. Knightley does his best not to laugh as her faces grow more and more ridiculous.


	3. Jane's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Fairfax has just arrived in Highbury and Mr. Knightley goes to welcome her.

News of Jane Fairfax’s arrival in Highbury spread like wildfire. It was not noon of the day that Mr.Knightley had overheard the news from one of his servants who had gone into the village. He must of course go and welcome her to Highbury. 

“Oh Mr.Knightley! What a surprise. You’ll never guess who has arrived.”  
He bit his tongue before saying “Who?”  
“Why its Jane!” Ms Bates proclaimed, clasping her hands together with a joyous smile upon her face. 

“Jane! It’s Mr.Knightley, I have written to you about him. He has come, most surely to welcome you.” Ms Bates turned back towards her guest. She did not actually know why he had come, for it was a Wednesday and Mr. Knightley always visited on Saturdays.   
“Indeed. I had heard of your return I came immediately, or as soon as my business allowed me,” he answered. Sitting at the small table by the window was indeed Jane Fairfax. Grown up quite a bit more from when she had last visited nearly four summers ago. 

As he was shown to the couch, he couldn’t help to notice the open letter on the table. He must be mistaken, that surely did not read “Affectionately Yours, Frank W. Churchill”. 

How were they to be known to each other?   
Why would there be such affection between two strangers?   
Did Ms Bates know?   
Did Mr Weston know?   
How did this even come about?

Jane must have caught him staring, because she quickly turned and hid the letter inside a book. 

Mr. Knightley took a seat and half listed as Ms Bates rambled on and on about Jane and who good it was to see her. On the cusp of losing all sense, it struck him.

Weymouth.


	4. Knightley Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Knightley admits his suspicions to Emma.

“Jane Fairfax and Frank Churchill?” she scoffs.

“You must have suspected something. All their secret looks. His concern for her, and her health.”

“You have shown interest in her health. Am I suppose to suspect you of being in love with her as well?”

“No! Jane is a fine young woman, but too reserved for my tastes. How else do you explain Frank’s return? Not once in seventeen years did he ever return to see his father. But! Within a fortnight of Miss Fairfax’s arrival who returns with no announcement.”

“Mrs. Churchill had been feeling well enough to spare Frank long enough to finally visit his father. It was merely coincidence.” Emma stubbornly countered. While Mr. Knightley had a fair point, but she was not about to admit it. 

“You didn’t see-“ Mr. Knightley caught himself. No, that was meant to be private. He told himself. He could not in good conscience divulged the contents of the letter he had spied upon when he welcomed Jane. Knowing his headstrong Emma, he abandoned the topic.


	5. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Highbury is ablaze with the new that Frank Churchill and Jane Fairfax are engaged. Emma must take her medicine.

Emma was in the garden, hiding from anyone who might once again inform her of the recent engagement announcement. While pruning one of the hedges she spots Mr. Knightley, full of dread she attempts to hide. 

"Emma! Is that you?" he calls.  
Reluctantly, she comes out of hiding. She takes his hand as she steps over the low hedge. 

Once beginning"Scoundrel! He used you badly. Coming here and pretending- I am sorry, Emma. You did not know of their intimacy. I am sorry that he dragged you through his heartless fancy."

**************

Laying half across Mr. Knightley, following his proposal, Emma admits. "You were right."  
"About what?"  
"Frank and Jane. You knew months ago and tried to warn me. I should have listened to you."  
"What was that? Did Emma Woodhouse just admit she was wrong? Has the world come to end?" he jested. "It must surely be ending. The grandiose lady of Hartfield and Donwell has fallen in love and admit herself wrong all in one day."  
"You best take that back." she laughed as she poked him in the stomach. Jumping from her spot and running from her fiance's retribution, as he was already chasing after here. 

Emma managed to outlast Mr. Knightley for a minute before he caught her wrist. He pulled her close, gently fingering the stray hairs away out of her blue eyes.  
"Are you happy Emma?"  
"Happier than I ever imagined possible." she smiled. 

Mr. Knightley began to lean in when he felt hair whip across his face and high pitched laughter running away.  
"You won't catch me!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that." 

The servants watched as yet again Ms. Woodhouse was being chased around the garden by a Mr. Knightley. Happy, they were that Emma had finally found a man who'd she loved completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was far more inspired than I thought. Was only planning on this being 3 chapters, then pre-wrote 4, and just typed 5 in here.   
> I wasn't going to include Emma/Mr. Knightley but they're so adorable. How could I not?


End file.
